


Gala Dinner

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton lovin', Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rating will change, Teasing, sub!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You accompany Dr. Chilton to a gala dinner, meet his peers and try to close the night the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a bit of fun at the party then fun on the dining table in one chapter, but as usual the story and the characters got away from me.
> 
> So first things get sappy and tender, then social and then we get down and dirty. Enjoy!

“Did the neighbors see you?” Frederick greets you at the door, frowning and eyeing you from head to toe. You stand there in sunglasses, jeans and a faded t-shirt that spells _Make art, Not War_ , arms loaded with bags, hair in pink rollers.

“Shut up, Frederick. You don’t look like a million bucks either.”

“Not yet.” He smirks as he steps aside to let you in. You shuffle in and suddenly feel his cane poke you in the rear. “Hey!”, you exclaim.

“Hmmm, I do like you in jeans.”

“Well, you seem confident today. That’s good. Could you take this one, please?” You point out as you move to the table in the foyer to put down some of the bags. He takes the big dress bag from you.

“Since for once that I’m not arriving alone at a gala and assisting with a date as exquisite and charming as you, well…the exquisite debatable at the moment” he says eyeing the rollers in your hair critically. “I figured I don’t have much reason to complain. Why are you still in curlers?”

“Frederick, darling, this type of beauty is a process. But good to hear, I’m glad you’re feeling more relaxed about this.” You reply as you turn to him to take the dress bag and give him a kiss.

“Where are your keys?” he asks.

“Somewhere in the abyss of my purse. Come on, let’s go get ready.” You respond as you reach for two of the bags you brought and head inside.

He follows, “What do you have there?”

“Surprises.” You give him a wink as you start up the stairs.

__

Frederick would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this, even if he won’t admit it. In his spacious bathroom you were sharing the big mirror. You were finishing putting on eye-shadow before starting with your hair, he was applying aftershave.  It’s a quiet domesticity he never thought he would have. While other men may not have considered the sight of their lady applying mascara specially inspiring, it brought him a sense of shared warmth and comfort. Who would have told him while recovering in the hospital, one kidney left, that he was going to finally be sharing his double sink bathroom counter not long afterward?

“When am I going to see my gifts?” he asks looking at you in the mirror.

“You’ll be getting one of them shortly. But the other, only if you behave tonight. Now, don’t you have a tux to get into? You’re going to make us late.”

__

You put on the dark teal silk lingerie and the corset; you thought it would be nice to get him treats before and after this psychiatrists society gala. You knew he had been nervous about the event, it being the first after Gideon and all the ethical drama that surrounded it. Then there was that article getting published, refuting one of his recent papers. He almost dropped from attending on the off chance the doctor who wrote it would be there, you convinced him with cuddles and getting from him the promise he’ll write another paper defending his claims. Frederick was actually a very good writer, now that you thought about it.

You slip into the teal, off the shoulders dress, just a shade lighter than the underwear. The 3/4 lace sleeves scratched pleasantly against your skin. The dress was tight around the torso, with a plunging neck line accentuated by the corset. The skirt was comfortable and flowing. You slip on the high heels, check your teeth for lipstick stains, straighten and give your hair one last fluff. You grab a small square, velvet box from one of the bags you had brought up.

Stepping into the room you find him about to putting on his tuxedo jacket. Oh, he always did look good in blue. He had tailored for tonight a midnight blue tux, the lapels and tie an even darker shade that the rest of the suit. “I got you something.” you say as you walk toward him.  

He turns to you and his jaw drops a little, “You look beautiful.”

You give him a little shy smile, “Thank you.”. You stand in front of him, your heels making you two inches taller than him. “I wanted to give you something for tonight. Just a detail I hope you will like.” You give him the box.

“Thank you.” Oh no. He was making that heart-breaking disbelieving face he gets when someone does something nice for him for no reason.  The worst so far has been when you unexpectedly arrived one day with home-made soup when he got sick, straight to your heart-strings.

“Open it first, silly. You might hate them.”

He smiles a little and opens the case.

“Oh, these are lovely. Thank you.” You flush pleasantly at the sincerity in his voice. They were a pair of exquisite rectangular [cuff links](http://www.richardandersonltd.com/collections/cufflinks/products/cufflink-square-blue-new) with blue glass enamel set in silver.

“I’m glad you like them. They reminded me of you and I know how particular you are with every detail of your dress.”

He lets you set the cuff links on his wrists before grabbing your hands and pulling you close, you feel him kissing your cheek and you smell his delicious aftershave. “You smell fantastic, Frederick.”

He pulls back and smirks, “I actually got something for you too.”, and walks to his suit valet and from the small drawer takes out a rectangular box.

“Frederick, you shouldn't have. You’re always getting me things.” You say as you take the box and open it. When you see it, you gasp softly. A [pearl and diamonds bracelet](https://www.lagos.com/luna/pearl-diamond-bracelet/1126) in silver and it goes perfectly with the tear-drop pearl earrings you’re wearing. Oh, this man.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh yes! It’s so pretty. Really, Frederick, it’s too much.” You tell him.

“Nonsense, nothing is too much if it’s for you.” He grabs the box, placing it on the bureau and taking the bracelet out. He lifts your right arm and puts the bracelet around your wrist.

Warmth floods you from head to toe and you lean in to kiss him. The initial soft press of your lips evolves into a heady kiss after you suck on his lower lip. Your hands holding onto the lapels of his jacket, his gripping at your waist. The kiss feels infinite by the time you part, both breathless. You step back a little, smooth down the lapels and the tie and button up his jacket. You bring your hands to his face and feel the smoothness of his cheeks.

“You look so handsome. I’m going to be swatting admirers off you all night.” You tell him.

He rolls his eyes but his cheeks redden, you marvel at the fact that he still blushes at your compliments. “And I must say, this shade of lipstick looks fantastic on you.” You add.

“Oh, for heaven’s sakes.” he turns to the mirror and grabs a handkerchief from the bureau to wipe his face.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, I’m the one who has to reapply.” You say as you turn toward the bed to retrieve your clutch and make sure you have everything you need.

“You are absolutely unable to remain serious.”  You hear him respond.

“Well, you are far too serious about everything. We complement each other.”

“Hmm, I’m glad for that.” You hear his voice right next to your ear and you feel him putting his chin on your shoulder, his hands on your hips. His hands start moving up and down the length of your waist and hips, “Is my other surprise under here?”

He starts to lift your skirt, but you slap his hand away. “Dr. Chilton, what will your peers say if your date arrived with a rumpled skirt?”

You feel him pinching your right buttcheek. 

You turn to him and cup him through his pants. He takes a sharp breath and his eyes turns lustful almost instantly. “If you behave tonight, not only will you get to see what is underneath but also I’ll fuck you while you wear that gorgeous tux. Would you like that?”

You stroke him through the fabric and he whimpers before nodding.

“Say it.”

“I would like it if you fuck me while wearing this suit.” He says softly, looking in your eyes and then your lips.

“Good boy.” You give him a soft squeeze and lean to kiss his cheek.

You both take a breath. “Are you ready go, darling?”

“I’ll ready as I’ll ever be.”


	2. Mingling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you, the characters took the wheel from me and this came out longer than anticipated. I hope you all like it and he isn't too off character. 
> 
> It starts in the car and it's ends in the car almost in the same way.

Frederick parked the car, shut the engine and took a breath.

“Are you feeling alright, darling?” you ask as you reach for his hand.

“Yes.” There he was, tense as a board.

“We’re going to be the most fabulous couple there. Don’t over think anything, just let the evening happen.”

“Yes, let the humiliation happen.”

“Frederick, please. You can’t live under a rock forever. Best to face the music now than wither in dread.”

You saw him roll his eyes and you pinch his palm in retaliation. “Ow!”

“Let’s assess the situation and go from there. I’m sure it’s going to be fine.  If they’re awful, I’ll drop the chandelier on them after you rub them raw with sardonic remarks.”

“I knew I should have worried when you kept the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack on repeat.”

“Or we’ll leave early and have a few beers at Lorca’s. Whichever you prefer. I just want you to have a good time if possible.” You tell him before adding, “And don’t worry, I haven’t mastered my lasso technique yet.”

“As much as I like you visiting me at the hospital, I won’t want you to become a permanent resident.” He says, finally turning to look at you with a wry smile.

Now is your turn to roll your eyes as you turn to open your door, “Come on, dear.”

\--

You cross the lobby and walk toward the ballroom on Frederick’s arm.  The ballroom is all high ceilings, red carpet and golden detailing. Hmm, it actually has a chandelier. It’ll be hard to get that to down. 

Frederick stops to scan the crowd, until he spots some familiar faces. You see a group of four when one of the older men waves in your direction. Chilton walks you toward them.

“Ah, Frederick, it is good to see you well.”  The older gentleman greets him genuinely and reaches to clasps his free hand.

“Likewise, James. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, one of these shingdigs every once in a while doesn’t hurt. Now, who is your lovely date?”

Frederick places his hand on the small of your back as he introduces you to his colleagues and he seamlessly falls into his charming, if snobbish, self.

“This is Dr. James Burrows, he was my tutor back in medical school, and his delightful wife Beverly.  And of course, Dr. Margaret Estrada and Dr. Eric Fisher.” You smile, shake everyone’s hand and exchange pleasantries.

 You were aware of the looks Frederick was getting from other curious guests. His rather nebulous reputation had certain things added in recent past; a psychiatry board investigation and a missing kidney, among other things. What was it that grandma always said? Ah yes, that you liked them complicated.

You smile as you see him locked in a friendly banter with Dr. Burrows. So far so good, you think as you fall into conversation with Mrs. Burrows and Margaret.

“It’s good to see Frederick in such fine company. My James has always been fond of him. So, you teach at Johns Hopkins. Your name sounds familiar; do you also work for the Museum of Fine Arts?” Beverly asks you.

“I collaborate with them occasionally. At the moment I’m working with their up-coming post-impressionism exhibit.”

“That sounds lovely. I was part of the board until recently, but had to step down due to health reasons. You must know the conservator, Susan Watson. How is she?”

You update Mrs. Burrows on the museum’s affairs after snatching a champagne flute from a waiter. She and Margaret exchange comments and gossip on the other attendees. Some Greg is getting divorced, someone was caught going down on a patient, another left her husband for his secretary.  All these events always served that dark purpose: to see who was worse off than you. No education or social position can change that in the shallowest of people.

“If it isn’t Freddie Chilton making an appearance at last! Seems you came back with a couple of additions.” A tall, blonde man approaches Frederick and stomps him hard on the shoulder making him sway forward a little. Your hand tightens around your drink.

 You see Frederick’s face harden for a moment and his hand squeeze on his cane before he rolls his eyes and reaches to wipe the offending hand off his shoulder. “ _Greg._ ” The amount of derision in his voice makes you smile, “A pleasure as always.”

Greg chuckles and looks you over. You get a nasty feeling from this one.

 “Dr. Greg Wilson, at your service.” He introduces himself and offers a hand. You do the same and shake his hand firmly. “I’m here with Dr. Chilton.” you add. 

The idiot turns to Frederick with mock surprise, “Well done, Freddie.”

Greg’s gives him a condescending smile, “Pity is a powerful thing, isn’t it?”

Frederick neck starts turning red and you feel the swell of anger in your chest. But Frederick beats you to a retort with a disdainful face and bored tone, “Yes, it is. How are your divorce proceedings? Is Sharon still living in your house with her lover?”

Greg turns red in anger and before he can respond Dr. Fisher drags him away. You take a breath and smile at Frederick, he is holding his own rather well. You can’t hold back placing a quick kiss on his cheek because his face is so cute. “How about I go locate our table?” you tell him. He gives you a quick nod and you excuse yourself momentarily. Really, a little break from the crowd would be good.

They gave you a table number in the lobby when you came in. You find it fairly quickly, your name and Frederick’s placed side by side. You walk around it to check the rest of the names. Fortunately the Burrows are sitting with you. So is Alana Bloom. You hadn’t met her since that day at Frederick’s office, but she struck you as a lovely lady.  

Your last name is called behind you and you turn. Speak of the devil, looking very nice in a burgundy dress.

You smile and greet her. “Lovely to see you again, Dr. Bloom.”

“You too. You’re here with Dr. Chilton?”

“Indeed. Left him mingling somewhere.”

Somehow you ended up talking to Alana until dinner was to be served. She was here with a colleague from her faculty. You talked about pets of all things. Her Applesauce and your snooty cats you gave your grandmother because you felt bad about keeping them in a small apartment. She told you about Will Graham’s pack of strays which charmed you endlessly. You excused yourself to “‘gather my own stray for dinner” to which she laughed and went to search for her own companion.

You found Frederick looking tense and displeased in a rather large group.  He relaxed when he saw you approaching. You wrap your arm around his and pull him toward your table. “What was that about?” you ask him.

He sighs, “Answering and avoiding questions.”

You squeeze his arm affectionately and give him a wink. “Just think about getting under my skirt after this. It’ll get you through it. ”

He laughs, “Not a bad idea.”

“When have I had a bad idea? And it’s a rhetorical question, Frederick. I know that look.” You wag a finger at him.

He gives you an indulgent smile and stops to pull out your chair.

Dinner was a pleasant affair: the conversation was kept light and the alcohol in check. You met Dr. Bloom’s companion, a handsome bookwork type with lovely lips. You gave her an insinuating look, but she quickly shook her head.  Frederick and Alana were civil enough each other. And you had her and Mrs. Burrow for talking when Frederick would get swept off by Dr. Burrow. Much like right now, after dessert Dr. Burrows wanted to talk to business with him about some personal research.  Time for powdering your nose, you figure.

Nose powered and champagne flute in one hand later, you’re walking around the lobby and stand on top of the stairs that lead to the ballroom. It gave you a good view for people watching. The people at your table were scattered. You spy Alana laughing with an older lady. Frederick and Dr. Burrows talking nearby. You’re feeling good, your buzz just right, already thinking about getting Frederick out of here and tied to his bed as quickly as possible.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

You turn to your left and find a man, in his late fifties and a receding hairline. You recognize him vaguely from the group you took Chilton away from for dinner. He is looking at you in a manner you definitely don’t like.

“No, we haven’t.”

“I’m Dr. Jeremy  Duppett. A friend of Dr. Chilton.” He doesn’t offer you his hand and you don’t either when you respond. He tilts his head at your name.

“I noticed you’re accompanying Frederick.” he says in a whisper, looking interested.

“Yes, I’m his date.”

There’s a pause and he looks you over slowly. “How much?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, how much?” He repeats himself taking a step closer to you.

Your jaw drops at the clear insinuation. “Excuse you! This is an absolute lack of respect toward myself and doctor Chilton.”

“Lower your voice, peach.”

“Peach!?” You take a breath to continue, but stop and you regard his face.  You chuckle, “Your name’s Duppett, huh? You won’t happen to be Matthew Duppett’s father?”

“How do you know my son?” His glare and tone indignant.

 “I’m your son’s dissertation tutor at Johns Hopskins.”

He pales and he whispers your last name. You practically see the click in his eyes when he recognizes your name. “Oh.” His ears begin to redden and his forehead to sweat profusely.

“Yes, and I suggest you get out of my sight.”

“Not without a proper apology.” There was Frederick walking toward you and glaring up at Duppet.

“I am so sorry, Dr. Chilton.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” He says coolly as he stands by your side.

“I’m incredibly sorry, miss. Anything I can do, really. You have my most sincere apologies.” Duppett turns to you, eyes wide.

You look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Goodnight, Dr. Duppett” you dismiss him coldly.

He begins to turn away. Frederick continues to glare at him and adds, “Really Jeremy, with your wife not twenty feet away.”

Duppett flinches and disappears into the ballroom.

Frederick turns to you, grabs one of your hands and leans close. “Are you alright, my love?”

You smile at that, you know he is not much a pet-names man. “Yes, now with you here. He killed my buzz though.”

He gives your hand a squeeze, “Shall we leave?”

“Let me say goodbye to Alana first.”

“I can’t believe you’re befriending her.”

“She’s nice. Don’t be jealous, you’re the only psychiatrist that gets my blood pumping.”

He sighs dramatically, “I’ll wait for you in the lobby.”

__

You walk toward the car, hand in hand, in silence.

Once you’re both inside the vehicle, you wait until he has the car out of the hotel property and on the way home.

You turn toward him as he stops at a red light, “So?”

He frowns at the steering wheel.

“I’m little tired. You were right, not as terrible as I imagined. Meeting James was a highlight. But I can’t believe what Duppett said to you.”

“How much did you hear, anyways?”

“Enough to get the grip of his insinuations.” He picks at the lining of the wheel cover. “And what Greg said. About pity.”

You grab his hand in both of yours to stop him fidgeting, “Frederick, look at me.”

You wait until he does. “You know that pity has nothing to do with us, right? I would never disrespect you that way. Don't ever think that.”

“I know, just being stupid. Sorry.” He sighs, rubs the side of his face with his other hand.

“Yes, you are. You’re smarter than that. Plus, I decided to go out with you because I thought you were cute and you made me laugh with that comment about the wine.”

He snorts.  “I don’t even remember what I said.”

“Me neither, but I remember feeling good around you already.”

He smiles shyly at that.

You lean in closer to his seat and you see his eyes drop to your cleavage. You disentangle one of your hands and place it high on his thigh.

“How about we hurry home and I show you how little pity I have for you, Frederick.” You tell him in a sultry tone you know he likes. His eyes concentrate on your lips, before he licks his own.

The car behind you hunks and you both jump. You hadn't notice the light turned green.

You grin as he pushes down on the gas.

You look down at your skirt, "Does this dress really make me look like a hooker?"

"Oh my god, no!"

You laugh at his frantic delivery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we head to the good stuff. ;)
> 
> Feedback, thoughts and suggestions would be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Nights End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear...here is it.

The moment you walk into the foyer, he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls to him. He hides his face in your neck, you feel him peppering the skin with kisses and bites. He pushes you against the wall, leans his cane securely on the space beside your hip. His hands move to cup your breast through the dress and he kisses lower still, burying his face in your cleavage and sighing at the feel of your soft skin under his lips.

You smirk and let him fondle you for a bit before reaching a hand into his hair, and gripping close to the roots you pull his head back roughly. He lets out a small whimper.

“I haven’t given you permission to touch.” You tell him, voice serious and low, before you release his hair.

He drops his hands immediately, straightens and takes a step back. He bites his lower lip nervously, he knows that tone and it sends a jolt of arousal to his cock.

“Such a pity this transgression, when you’ve behaved so well this evening.” You continue, eyeing him from head to toe.

“I’m sorry.” He replies softly, lowering his head a little.

“Simple words will not get anywhere, Frederick.”

“I’ll do whatever, to please you again.” He tries to maintain his breathing even at the sight of you; eyes fierce, standing confidently before him, arms crossed under your breasts pushing them higher.  

“On your knees.” You order as you lean a bit against the wall and spread your legs wider to secure your stance.

Frederick moves to do your bidding and kneels closer to you. He looks up at you for instructions.

“Lift my skirt.”

And he does so, almost reverently, until the small lacy garter skirt you’re wearing is revealed. He holds the bunched up material of your dress skirt in his fists against your hips. You reach with both hands to move the garter skirt higher, the motion pulling at your sheer tights.  You hear and feel the gushing breath he releases when he sees you bare, realizing you’ve gone without panties to the gala.

“You know what to do.”

He leans forward to kiss your venus mound before lowering his head and parting your folds with his tongue. Your breath hitches when he licks at your clit. “Mmm, right there.”

You slide a hand into his hair and scratch his scalp appreciatively. He hums in response, the vibrations tickling you. His hands twitch around the fabric of your skirt.

“No touching unless I tell you to.” You remind him as you push on his head to keep his mouth close to you.

He laps at you, reaching down to give you long licks along your slit. Then stopping on your clit to suck on it and repeating. As you grow wetter and aroused by the feel of his mouth and the hungry look in his eyes when he looks up, you start grinding you hips. One hand remains on his head while the other tries to find anchor on the wall as the pressure of an orgasm starts to build up. He moans against your clit, the sensation causing you to gasp loudly, “Lick harder.”

You concentrate on the sensations, your hips start to thrust forward. He continues to rapidly lick at you clit, focusing on his task. He starts moaning with your loud panting as you near the edge, his hands tight around your skirt. “Don’t stop!”

Your back arches and you throw your head back as you orgasm. For a moment you tighten the grip on his hair before releasing him, Frederick lets go of your skirt slowly and remains holding unto the edges of it. You recover your breath and look down to him with a soft smile. His lips and chin wet, he looks back waiting for your approval.

“You’re so good at this, my Freddy. Stand up.”

He blushes at the praise and the name. With his cane in easy reach, he gets up quickly. You notice the tent in his pants. He diligently keeps his hands off you as you reach to wipe his face with your thumb. At the touch of your finger over his mouth, he parts his lips. You slide your finger in and he sucks on it, giving the pad of your thumb a little lick as you pull away.

You turn around and head to the stairs in the foyer that lead directly to his bedroom hallway.

“Lock the front door before joining me upstairs, will you?”

You begin to ascend the stairs, but don’t hear his footsteps. Turning to look at the foyer, you see him staring at you with a silly grin on his face. You have to suppress a smile, he's so cute. “Well, go on. You won’t be smiling like that when I get started on you.” You tell him, trying to keep serious. He's brought back to the present by that and turns to do as you said.

Once in the bed room, you slip out of your dress as quickly as possible before he arrives.  You adjust the garter skirt to cover you again, fix your tights, and give the bustier corset a pull up. The door opens and Frederick walks in, jaw dropping as he drinks the sight of your figure encased in luxurious silk and steel, the garter skirt accentuating your hips.

“Do you like it?” You ask as you saunter over to him.

“Y-yes. Very much.” He replies, eyes glued on your breast.

“Look at me, Freddy.” You call him again by his diminutive, which you only use in such situations.

When he does, you gather his face in your hands and kiss him. At first gently, then as he parts his lips you massage your tongue against his. You feel him sag against you, moaning and surrendering. You continue the kiss as your hands lower to pull at his tie and undo the knot, then unbutton his jacket. You pull away and he tries you chase after your mouth until you give him a sharp look.

Slipping the tie from his collar, you tell him, “On the bed, on your back.”

Once he is settled, you decide to make him a little more comfortable. Standing by the end of the bed, you reach to take off his shoes. You run a gentle finger under the arches of his feet, making him jump. He glares at you, and you _tsk_ him in warning. You walk to the head of the bed, his tie in hand. From the night stand drawer you pull out a long silk cloth. You tie one the ends of the cloth to the top of the headboard before getting on the bed and straddling his hips. All the while he watches you with an ardent stare. You grind a little against his growing erection, he gasps.

“Your hands.”

He offers thems. You grab his wrists, take off the cufflinks and pull back his sleeves as you deftly bind his wrists together with his tie. You bring his hands to your mouth, you place an open mouth kiss on each palm and a kiss on each finger tip. His breathing starts to speed up and you feel him getting harder beneath you.  You rub yourself against him and suck one of his index fingers into your mouth. He moans at the teasing.

“Such lovely hands you have, Freddy. Too bad you can’t use them tonight.” You tell him as you scoot forward over him, instructing him to place his hands over his head. You take to opportunity to lean your corset bound breast close to his face as you tie his wrist bind to the other cloth securely. You pull back running your hand over his covered arms. “How does it feel?” you ask him referring to the bounds.

He pulls at the binding to try them and responds, “G-good. They feel good.”

You smile at his flushing face as you scoot lower to your previous position over his hips. Time to start teasing him.  You take your pleasure against the erection straining in his trousers. You look him over as he starts to moan when you rub harder. “You have to tell me when you feel like coming, alright? You can’t do so without my permission, or you’ll be in trouble.”

He nods eagerly and releases a whimper when he feels you move your hips in circles against him. You lean your hands on his chest for support and bite your lips as you enjoy the friction of the soft fabric of his pants on your clit. He looks lovely in flushing red in his blue suit. You change your motion to thrusting and he gasps at the movement. “You’ve looked so handsome and tempting all night in this suit, Freddy. I’m pained to have to get you out of it, but I want to have my fill.”

“Do what you want with me.” He raps as he tries to keep his hip from meeting the maddening movement of yours.

“Oh, I will, don’t worry.” You tell him as you move your hands to start unbuttoning his white shirt, all the while teasing him through his pants. Once unbuttoned, you pull the shirt out of his pants and spread it away from his torso. You hum appreciatively at the sight of him, the mattering of hair on his chest, the smooth skin of his belly contrasting with his scar. You scratch his sides as you know he likes as you lean over to start licking and biting at the skin below his collarbone. Hands move up to play with his nipples, alternating between rubbing and pinching them. You feel him squirm below you. You bend your back as you kiss the center of his chest and reach to start licking his nipples. A loud moan escapes him and he thrusts up against you.

“You like it, don’t you? When I play with you like this.” You say at you continue the friction, your own breath hitching. “Mm-hmm” is his response, to which you answer with the sharp twist of his nipple, “Yes!” he corrects himself.

“That’s better.” You continue your torture of his nipples, biting and pinching, stopping to sometimes scratch his ribs, kiss his neck or nip at his chin.

Suddenly he sucks in a breath and lets out a strained, “Stop!”. You lift your hips from him, he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Good boy.” You give him a sweet kiss on the cheek before dismounting him. You kneel beside his hip, and start undoing his belt slowly. He watched your hands undress him, biting his lip at the feel of the fabric against his cock. He breathes trough his nose deeply, to try and bring himself down, not wanting to spill himself at the feel of your breath and disappoint you.

You pull his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh and taking care not to touch his erection you place soft kisses on his hip and belly. He squirms and you let up the kisses to let him calm down. You rub his belly and trace his scar, his blush spreading to his chest under your tender touch. “You’re so cute tied up like this.” You tell him. His cheeks darkening a little more, you see the corners of his mouth twitch up, holding a smile.

“I think I’ll have a little taste.” You say, moving to sit between his legs. You hold the base of his cock, and spread the bead of pre-come over the head with the thumb of your free hand. He moans as you blow against it, his toes curling as you take him as far as you can with your mouth. You suck him and withdraw, your tongue massaging the underside of his cock. You continue like this, slowly sucking him off until he's panting hard. His loud moans fill the room as you stop to just lick the head and tease that strip of skin on the underside of it. He start squirming and pulling at the silk bindings and the sight of him so desperate makes you so wet.

You feel him on the edge and you stop, still holding the base of his dick. He whimpers and thrusts his hips before he can stop himself. “Don’t get impatient, Freddy.” You start up again, pumping your hand lazily, up and down. “Catch your breath, I have a couple of things to try on you still.”

He whines at that and shuts his eyes. He wants to touch you, kiss you and just fall into that pending orgasm you keep at bay. But he wants you to continue touching him and pleasuring him, even when it becomes almost unbearable. He feels your other hand fondle his balls, making him writhe against the sheets.  One of your finger reaches to stroke that spot of flesh right behind his sack, and his eyes open wide before rolling to the back of his head. He moans your name over and over again as you continue. He feels the pressure rising and his orgasm building and his about to come- “Stop, please!” He makes himself shout.

You sit back on your heels, a self-satisfied smirk on your face. He looks at you and moans, he wants to touch you so bad, feel the soft skin under his fingers, to at least have that satisfaction. “Please…”

“Please, what, Freddy?”

“Can I touch you?”

“No.” You respond firmly. You watch as he throws his head back on the pillow and whines. You smile at his plight. “Hmm, but since you’ve been such a good boy…I think I’ll let you see more.”

You get out of the bed and stand by the side of it, making sure he is following your every move. You untie the straps that hold your tights to your garter skirt. You take off your heels and lift a foot on the edge of the bed, so he can watch as you slips off the sheer material. He groans as you do the same with the other leg. Somehow, he just managed to make it worse for himself.

You trail a finger over the front clasps of the corset, and begin undoing them from the top while looking in his eyes with a mischievous expression. You let it fall to the floor, Frederick’s hungry gaze trace the skin of your torso and he licks his lips.  You reach for your garter skirt, wiggle and pull it down until it falls on its own. You walk to the end of the bed and crawl over him, kissing up his scar to his neck as you settle over his belly, holding your weight up as to not give him any painful pressure. He is looking up at you with wide eyes as you put one hand on his chest to balance yourself and reach back with the other to guide the head of his cock to your entrance. He sighs at the sensation.

You only take in his head and with both hands on his chest you start rotating your hips, teasing the both of you. It doesn’t take long until he's panting and moaning again. You move your hips in circles and tease him by taking in a little more of his erection before pulling away. This teasing has brought you almost as close to the edge as he is. He is dying to thrust into you.

“Please, please…let me come, I’ll do anything.” He begs so prettily, his eyes desperate and pleading, you almost let him.

“Not before me, Freddy.” You moan back, with a rather mean idea in mind. You pull back and settle over his navel, holding your weight on your knees. His cock brushing against your ass. You straighten, with one hand you start to tease your nipples and the other slides between your wet folds. His jaw drops and lets out a breathy “Oh my god”.

You close your eyes and focus on the sensations, you rub your clit fast. You are so close already from all that cock teasing. You drop the hand from your breast and set it on Frederick’s chest for support as you just let yourself go. You finger yourself hard and fast, moaning his name. You feel him writhing under you and opening your eyes, see him frantically straining against his bounds. He whispers your name, his eyes glisten with frustration. The sight of him and the feel of him are enough to push you over the edge and you orgasm over your fingers with a shout. You fold on top of him, your head on his chest, breathing heavily.

You stay there for a while, until you hear a choked whine, almost a sob. You lift your head and find his big, sad eyes and decide you can’t deny him anymore. “Let me come, please.”

You straighten and reach back to guide him once again, but this time you don’t tease and take his cock fully. You go slowly, still sensitive from your orgasm. “You can come whenever you want, darling.”

He plants the heels of his feet hard against the mattress and the force of his thrust takes you by surprise, almost making you fall forward. He thrusts upward desperately, rasping a couple of _thank yous_ between his moaning. On the fifth one, he shouts your name and arches his back. His orgasm hitting him hard.

Frederick lies there, eyes closed, feeling liquid, satisfied and exhausted. He feels you petting his chest and the soft press of your lips on his. He tries to move his arms to hug you to him, but forgets about his restrain. “Can you untie me?” he whispers.

“Of course.” He feels you move off him and almost whimpers at the lost of warmth. But he opens his eyes once you pull on his pants and boxers to take them off. You then move to untie his wrist, when they’re free he sits up to quickly finish removing his jacket and shirt. He pulls you to him and rolls you over, both on your sides as he hugs you and runs his hands over every inch of skin he can touch.

You sigh and settle on your back, opening you arms for him.  Frederick moves closer, placing his head on your shoulder as you run your fingers through his hair gently. He secures his arm around your waist. You stay there in silence until he shifts a little and you feel the bridge of his nose against your throat. “I love you.” You hear him say.

“I love you too”

He snuggles closer still, almost wrapping his body around yours.

“Say it again, please.” He whispers softly, close to your ear.

You turn your face a little to kiss his hair, “I love you, Frederick.”

Moments later, you hear his breathing even out as he falls asleep and you follow in dreams soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was my first immersion into writing dom/sub. I really hope you like it.
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've put the links to the cuff links and bracelet I used as reference, because I thought about them way too much. The dress for the reader is inspired on Kate Middleton's dress for the 2012 London Olympic concert (Our Greatest Team Rises Gala dinner).
> 
> I'll be exploring sub!Chilton in this story. Haven't written much Dom/Sub scenarios, so I'll be juggling with the dynamics as best a possible.
> 
> We also got a glimpse here of SugarDaddy!Chilton.
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions would be very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
